ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chasing Quotas
It is possible to solo Sturmtiger as a 71RDM/BLM. He hits harder than his Accuracy suggests he should. He can also Triple Attack. It was a pretty long and tough fight (even had to mid-fight convert), but my solo gear is lacking. The only saving grace was his low accuracy. Keeping Blind up really helped. So any high Evasion job should have no problem with this. He seems to be a lower level mob with really high damage per hit (for a Red Mage with bad solo gear). --Dashknocker 16:51, 24 January 2007 (EST) Testimonials *Can be solo as DRG70/PLD35. Start with 100%TP. Penta Thrust, Sentinel, then Jump x 2, 2-hour, Jump x 2 again and 1 more Penta Thrust. Then let auto hit finish it. 1 Healing Breath was triggered. The tabby die before i got the 3rd Penta. - Nethomas@Lakshmi *Can be solo by a 75 BLM/RDM *Very easy solo by a 75 BLM. Sleep, Nuke. Put all debuffs on it - blind, paralyze, slow etc. ~ Then proceed to nuke. Between each sleep nuke, be sure to put up stoneskin and blink. The tiger never even touched me once with this method, you can rest for mp and such. I believe a level 65 + BLM will be able to solo this. Fenrir *Easily defeated by a 75 RDM, 75 WAR, and 50 DRG. *Defeated with slight difficulty by a 75WHM/37BRD with two 50DRG. Purgatory Mace and Genbu's Shield recommended. *Defeated by a 69 DRG/WHM, with help from a 50 DRG/WHM. *Defeated duo by a 60DRG/BLU and 60DRG/RDM. A short but intense fight. *Defeated with little difficulty solo as DRK75/SAM37. *Defeated with little difficulty solo as SMN75/WHM37 using Carbuncle. *Easy solo as 75 DRG/BLU. *Easy solo as 75 SAM/WAR with Meikyo Shisui. *Easy solo as 75 RDM/BLM w/ convert and MP Food, using nuke/sleep method. *Easy solo as 75 RDM/NIN Meleeing. Fight took ~4min *Easily Solo by a 75THF/NIN37. *Easily Soloed by 75 THF/DNC. *Easily Soloed by 75 Sam/Pup with Soulsoother Head... wouldnt recommend any other head *Rough duo as 63 RDM/BLM and 59 BLU/BLM. Bio II NM, run into The Eldieme Necropolis zone, BLU stays in zone and cures RDM after each Bio casting. *Rough solo by BST71/WHM using 2 CourierCarrie and two Pet Food Zeta. Couldn't stick paralyze or slow. *Defeated Easily as DRG75/SAM37, TP build on Gobs, Keep Seigan up and third eye, Hasso + weaponskill penta thrust. *Soloed as 75 SMN, 2 Preditor Claws and a few hits it was dead *Strumtiger was an Easy NM with a 75pld/whm and a 52drg/war it dropped in 2 mins. The drg took almost 0 dmg cause I (pld) had never lost hate and gained it fast *Easily soloed by 75 NIN/WAR sticking Kurayami, Hojo, and Jubaku. *Easily duo'd with a 75PLD/NIN37 and a 51DRG/25WHM no need for any ablities aside from Penta Thrust and Vorpal Blade --Pikachuninetail 00:46, 3 November 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloed by a MNK75/NIN37 landed 1 hit the entire fight. Only had to recast Utsusemi once. Bloodblade 07:38, 14 November 2008 (UTC) * Easily soloed by a 72RDM/36BLM using sleep/nuke method while resting in between. Only used Sleep, Sleep2, Gravity and Fire III, none were ever resisted. Enfeebling magic ~12 below skill cap. Elemental magic ~15 below skill cap. Equipped AF armor and corresponding elemental staves. Used Stoneskin and Blink liberally for when tiger occasionally landed a hit. Converted once. Fire III did around 465dmg each cast. Just be patient. * Defeated by 52pld, 52drk, 52drg, and 56whm Took a couple trys ended up winning without 2hrs. *Soloed by 75SAM/WAR. Meikyo Shisui is obviously a must and with a little luck from Seigan, Third eye he went down. I was left with a litle less than 50%hp though. *Soloed ok by 75BLU/37WHM. Opened with Frost Breath, Sprout Smack, and Wild Oats, then just used normal physical blu dmg and one Divine Seal + Magic Fruit. *Easily soloed by a DNC75/NIN37. *Easily soloed as SAM/DNC. Prebuffed with 200+ tp, meditate ready to go(which was waste of time), seigan/third eye, and Drain Samba 2. Opened with Sekko -> Rana -> Gekko, and then followed with 2hr -> Yuki -> Gekko -> Kasha. One dead Tiger. * Rough duo by 75 DRG/WHM and 53 DRG/WAR. The first try we wiped because I (75 DRG) couldn't get Poisona off. The second try it got close but my wyvern's Healing Breath III kept us both alive. This tiger hits *really* hard to a player with 249 Defense (and no food)! He used his TP ability for almost 300 HP multiple times. Built TP on the goblins before the battle and got Penta Thrust off twice in the battle for 1000+ hp each time. The last Penta was a lifesaver. * Very Easy Solo as 75 BST/WHM. Tiger hit CC about 20% of the time and CC had about 60% health when complete. No pet food. *This was a fairly easy solo for my 61thf/nin....was a dual box for my wifes 50 drg and only used her to pop the tiger, i think he hit her twice and she was out cold, no fancy gear, just bloody bolts and i used a lot of sleep bolts so i could easily keep shadows up, at one point i chucked the wrong bolts and he took me into low yellow with one hit, a deep breath and started chucking bloody bolts again, fight took maybe 8-9 minutes, walked away with 90% health, wife had field manual reraise up...not a recoed breaker by any means, but really a easy fight...at least as long as knife and markmanship is capped, i only used squid sushi GreyDragon/Quetzlcotl The ??? mark There's a second ??? on the island. The one for this quest is on the opposite side of the cave as the Stone Monument. If you receive a message that someone is buried here, you're at the wrong one --Pawkeshup 15:26, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Middle Grave I think it should be emphasized since there two drop spots in that room, and the map legends does not show up two drop spots. Unwary adventures would run around and might drop down the wrong grave. Thus wasting their time and making them run the Necropolis again. --Lord0din69 22:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC)